Let Me Be The Master Tonight, Master
by BlackWolfHellHound
Summary: Has been turned into a series of unconnected drabbles. Requests taken. Chapter 6 up. What do you want to see? Tell me, and I'll get round to it eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or anything connected to it. **

**Hi people! Completely new idea here. This will have a lot of lemon and a few hints of some S&M sort of stuff, so if you're not really into that, then this isn't for you. You have been warned.**

**Funnily enough, this idea came to me while I was watching 'From Dusk Till Dawn'. Don't ask me what the connection is, because I don't know either. This is just kind of plotless smex. Enjoy reading!**

**Dedicated to Telcontarian, because she's not feeling very well at the moment so I'm hoping this will cheer her up. Possibly not the most appropriate thing to dedicate to someone, but don't think she'll mind. (Read: I hope she doesn't)**

Let Me Be Master Tonight, Master

Seras Victoria strode quietly down the dark basement corridors of the Hellsing Manor towards Alucard's room. She walked with purpose; she knew what she was doing, she had a reason for being there. She was dressed in her usual ankle boots and black thigh-high stockings, but instead of the rest of her uniform she was wearing a pair of tiny black hot pants, and a tight black corset laced up her back which was only just managing to keep her large breasts hidden in some twisted form of decency. She also had two black ribbons tied to her blond hair just above her ears.

"Just wait until you find out what's in store for you tonight, master," she said aloud.

She reached the door to Alucard's chambers, and stood outside it, wondering how to proceed. She was hoping to surprise her master for once, and so she did not want him woken by the creaking of his door. She but one of her hands on the door handle and another on the door itself, and quietly opened it, pushing very slowly so that it would not make a sound. To someone's credit, it didn't, despite being a very old steel door. _'Someone's taking good care of this place. If my plan works I'll have to thank them, whoever it is,'_ she thought to herself.

The door opened enough for her to slip herself inside quietly, she shut the door just as quietly behind her. She looked around. Alucard's coffin lay open, with him in it. He had taken his coat and hat off and lain them on the floor next to his coffin; where his sunglasses were, she could not see. He had also taken his waistcoat off. He lay in his coffin wearing his black trousers and a white shirt with the neck unbuttoned.

She tiptoed quietly up to his cold, dead corpse. He lay sleeping peacefully. His eyes were open but they were filmed over. His nose quivered, as though he could smell her. She smiled, and leaned forward, her lips brushing his, and then pressing down on them. He did not respond for a few seconds, then his teeth snapped together and his fangs bit down into her lower lip. She smiled, feeling him drain a slight amount of blood out of her. That was what she wanted; and was only him finding out who stood over him. His eyes opened, staring directly into hers. Surprise registered for the slightest of moments.

"Good evening, Master," she whispered.

"Po- Seras..." he began.

She put her hand over his mouth, cutting him off.

"Ssh, no talking my Master, tonight just enjoy."

She climbed into his coffin, straddling him across his thighs. Leaning forward, she began to kiss his jaw.

"Seras, what..." he was cut off again by her biting through his windpipe. His blood flowed freely down his chest, and a breathy noise came from the holes in his throat as he tried to continue.

"I said no talking, Master. Just enjoy," she said, smiling flirtatiously.

He closed his mouth. She continued to kiss down his jaw. The wound on his neck closed, but his blood was still soaking his chest. Her fingers began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Her mouth continued to kiss down his neck, her lips dabbing in his blood. She reached up and kissed his lips, letting him taste his own blood. His shirt was unbuttoned now, and she ran her hands over the tight, pale skin of his chest. Her mouth continued town over his chest, stopping at his hardened nipples. She took one of them in her mouth, licking and biting it, drawing a grunt from his lips. Her left hand continued to massage his chest and stomach muscles. She bit down hard on his nipple, drawing blood. Her head drew back and her fingers went to the wound, her fingers trailing through the blood.

"Do you like this, Master? Shall I continue?"

He nodded, and opened his mouth to speak. "Y..."

She slapped him across the cheek, hard.

"Ah ah, what did I tell you about talking?"

She was teasing him, and he knew it. His hands reached up behind her, and found the ties on her corset. He struggled with them for a moment while she drew her fingers across her upper breasts, leaving a trail of his blood on them. The corset came loose, and her liberated breasts came forth, her nipples pink and erect. She drew her fingers over one of them, rubbing it slightly, a circular stain of blood on appearing on her nipple. She leaned forward, allowing him to lick her breasts, his tongue following the trail of blood until they reached the nipple. She jerked back, denying him the contact. He frowned, his tongue still hanging out his mouth. She leaned forward again, her own tongue finding his, until her mouth caught up and enclosed both their tongues. Her teeth bit down, stabbing into his tongue, almost biting the tip off. Blood gushed, and he grunted again, snapping his tongue back unto his mouth. She smiled wickedly.

She continued to kiss down his chest, over his taught abdomen and down his navel. Her lips stopped at the hem of his trousers, her breasts rubbing the growing mound at his crotch through the fabric of his trousers. He grunted again, and looked at her in frustration. She smiled wickedly again, her fangs showing. Her teeth locked around the clasp of his trousers, undoing them. The drew the zip down with one of her fangs, and then sat up.

"You might need to help a little here."

Her hands fastened around the hem of his trousers to pull them down, when they disappeared entirely. She looked at him, his lips smiling darkly.

"Or there's always that way..." she muttered.

She scooted her legs down to straddle his knees, her head level with his shaft. She looked at it, tall and stiff, and smiled to herself. Her head dipped, and she began to flicker her lips along his inner thighs. He groaned in frustration, causing her to smile again. His hands went to her breasts, kneading them with his hands before pinching her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. She moaned, and paused a moment so he could continue. He started to roll her nipples between his fingers, causing her to moan again before she used her hands to pin his arms at his sides.

"That's enough of that behavior," she teased.

He smiled. Her head dipped to his thighs again, brushing them slightly with her lips, before moving her mouth to above his shaft. She looked up, saw the expression on his face, and smiled. Her head dipped to take his tip in her mouth, tongue licking. He groaned in pleasure. Seras smiled inwardly, and slowly began to slide her mouth down his shaft, her moist lips sliding easily over his skin. He groaned again. She began to slide her head up and down, mouth sucking and biting lightly, tongue licking, her fingers tickling what her mouth wasn't covering. His groans came faster and louder, in time with the movements of her head. His hips began to buck upwards as her head lowered, and she felt his tip hit the back of her throat. She smiled again, and raised her head, his straining shaft sliding out of her mouth, sodden and glistening with her saliva. He looked at her smiling evilly at him, his red orbs full of frustration. She scooted up his legs again, until her center was rubbing against the base of his shaft, drawing a moan from both of them. She looked down at him, smiling flirtatiously again. Her thumbs hooked the hem of her hotpants.

"These might be a little more tricky than your trousers," she whispered.

She pulled them down slightly until strands of blond hair were visible.

"I don't suppose you want me to get up to take them off, do you?"

His hands went to the hem of her hotpants as well, growling, he ripped them off, leaving them ruined on the floor of his room. Her lower lips glistened wetly. He smiled, and the tips of his first two fingers slid inside her before she snatched his hand away.

"No, Master. Be patient, it will come," she said, grinning.

He growled again, his hands going to her shoulders, his body trying to twist them over so he would be on top. She braced herself against the side of the coffin, stopping his efforts.

"Don't, Master. Let me be the Master tonight."

He let his hands drop to his hips. She could see from his smile that he was enjoying himself. She lifted herself up, and impaled herself on his shaft. She gasped as she felt something tear inside of her, blood washing out of her over his hips, but pleasure soon overtook her. She started to rock her hips against him, grinding their pelvic bones together and driving his shaft deep into her. He moaned, and his hips bucked upwards again, making her moan as well. She rocked her hips faster, driving him deeper and deeper into herself with each thrust. His hips began to buck upwards in time with her movements. A sensation was growing in her stomach, pulsating, growing larger in time with his thrusts. She continued to rock her hips, bouncing up and down on his thighs, both of them moaning deeply. The sensation suddenly flared, and a feeling of pure joy raced through her whole body. She screamed his name in pleasure. She felt more than heard his answering shout as he came inside her.

They both stared into the other's eyes. She thought she saw something in his that was different, but she couldn't see what it was. She leaned forward, his shaft still inside her, and rested her head on her shoulder. She licked his neck before whispering in his ear:

"I love you, Master. Alucard."

**Well? Did you like it? I hope you did! Feel free to review and tell me what you thought, good or bad. If you didn't like it, then feel free to tell me, but no flames. If you thought it was too graphic, well, you were warned at the top of the page. This was not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes. Again, feel free to point them out to me. **


	2. Author

This is not a chapter, more of a long author's note. I'm thinking of making several chapters to this story, but each chapter is not connected. Like, a lot of unconnected drabbles. Have no idea for pairings though, so click review and tell me what you want to see. If I can think of a scenario, I'll write something for it. Themes will go as well. As in, 'no smut, just comfort, or good conversation, or a big fight' sort of thing. Again, if I can. Let me know!

Yours,

BlackWolfHellHound


	3. PeekABoo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. We all know what would happen if I did.**

**This is the second drabble in this little fic. Sorry it took so long to write, I've not been well, so I got kinda sidetracked. But, here it is! Enjoy. Thanks to Cleopatra Antoinette for the idea! **

* * *

Peek-a-Boo

Sir Integra Hellsing sat behind her desk, its dark mahogany shining dully in the soft light of the moon coming through the windows behind her. The moon was just beginning to rise over the horizon, and Integra had something she needed to do. She reached out her hand to the phone sitting on her desk. Picking it up, she spoke into it.

"Walter?"

"Yes, Madam?" his reply came quickly, his voice crackling slightly over the phone.

"Could you send Seras to see me? I need to speak with her."

"Right away, Madam."

"Thanks, Walter."

She put the phone down, waiting as patiently as being the head of a top-secret organisation with a never ending mission would allow her to be. A few minutes later, a timid knock sounded on the solid oak door of her office.

"Enter," she called out.

The door opened slightly, and Seras poked her head in.

"You wished to see me, Sir?"

"I did, Seras. Come in. Sit down."

"Yes Sir."

Seras sat down on a simple wooden chair that stood in front of Integra's desk.

"I wished to speak with you about something, Seras. Something you will not be comfortable hearing."

Seras visibly gulped.

"Honestly Sir, I didn't mean to hit Captain Bernadette so hard. He surprised me. He..."

"Seras, while that is a matter that needs to be discussed, it is not why I wanted to see you."

"Its not?"

"No. I wanted to see you because both Walter and Alucard have been telling me that you're still not drinking your blo... Seras, are you paying attention to me?"

Seras' eyes snapped away from whatever they had been looking at. "Yes Sir, I'm sorry. You were talking about Walter and Alucard?"

Integra frowned. "Yes, I was. As I was saying, they have both been telling me you are not drinking your blood."

"Oh... I see."

"Why not?"

"Well Sir, I just feel that if I do, I'll lose what little I have of my humanity left."

"Seras, you are a vampire. You are not human any more."

"I know, but its... Its just that it seems so wrong..."

"Seras, if you do not drink your blood, you will become weak. You know this already."

"I do... but I just can't help it."

"Seras, if you do not start drinking your blood, I'm going to have to start taking drastic measures. Seras? Seras, you are not listening to me!"

Seras' red eyes came back to Integra's blue ones again, the faint smile on her lips disappearing.

"I'm sorry Sir."

"What were you looking at?"

"... Nothing."

Catching the slight hesitation, Integra pushed further.

"Seras, do not tell me nothing. You were looking at something."

"I'm sorry Sir, my eyes were just wandering."

"Were you listening to what I was saying?"

"Yes I was. I'm not drinking my blood, and you might need to take drastic measures."

"Right. And I assure you, I do not want to take these drastic measures, but there is no room in my organisation for a vampire who willingly starves herself. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Do you wish to know what these drastic measures are?"

Seras wasn't paying attention again. "I'm sorry Sir, could you repeat that?"

Integra was becoming angry with Seras's behaviour.

"I said, do you wish to know what these measures will be?"

"No Sir. But please, tell me anyway."

"If you do not start to drink your blood, I will be forced to reduce your part in the organisation."

While she was speaking, she noticed Seras was beginning to tremble.

"As I have said, there is no room for a starving vampire on the team."

Seras was still trembling. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't as if Integra was angry.

"If you were to go berserk from hunger in the middle of an operation, you could become a danger to the rest of the unit."

Seras was openly shaking now. Her eyes were wandering to somewhere behind Integra again.

"Seras, if you do not begin to drink your blood, I will remove you from the Active Response Unit!"

Seras burst out laughing. Integra felt her anger flaring into fury. She stood up, her hands slamming sown on the surface of her desk.

"DAMNIT, AGENT VICTORIA! WHAT THE DEVIL IS SO FUNNY?!"

Seras fell off her seat, her body convulsing in helpless laughter. Her hand, enclosed in its white glove, pointed to somewhere behind Integra. She spun around, to find Alucard standing right behind her, their noses almost touching. He was not wearing his hat, or his glasses. His face was pulled into what he undoubtedly thought was a comical expression, his thumbs in his ears, his hands out to either side of his head, his fingers wiggling. His eyes were wide open in surprise, and his tongue, which had been sticking out, began to retract back into his mouth. Integra sucked in a breath.

Seras still lay on the floor, helpless in her mirth. She heard Alucard's voice in her head. _'Time to go, I think, Police Girl.'_ Seras, unable to move, only nodded. Alucard moved as only an Elder Vampire can, appearing next to Seras, hoisting her onto his shoulder, then disappearing again to somewhere down the corridor. He ran down the stairs to the basement, Seras over his shoulder, when Integra's shout reached their vampiric ears.

"ALUCAAAAAAAARRRD!!!!"

* * *

**Well, that was fun, was it not? I liked writing that. Hope you enjoyed reading it too! Please, leave a review and tell me what you thought. And please, if you can help it, don't leave an anonymous review. I like being able to reply. And tell me what else you want to see in later chapters, as well. Hope this is what you had in mind, Cleopatra Antoinette! **


	4. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: As usual, nothing is mine. Which in a sense isn't a bad thing, because then I wouldn't be able to write this fic!**

**OK, here's the next drabble. The request was made by an anonymous reviewer for a fight scene, so here it is. There is no romantic action in this, but there will be heavily implied lemon. But nothing more than implied. Sorry! But this was just the way I wanted to do it.**

The Chase

Running, running, always running. Nothing but trees in front, and terror, death, behind. Dark. Sun is down. Crescent moon. Trees. Fear!

These were the thoughts running through the individual's head. She had been running for something like an hour now, fueled by terror, hysteria driving her beyond what she thought she could do. Her thoughts were wild, untamed, going off on a tangent, any tangent, anything to numb the terror in her heart. She continued to run, her mind unwillingly remembering the events of the evening.

_She could remember walking along the forest path, thinking small, trivial thoughts to herself, like how good a day she had had, how peaceful, undisturbed. No reason to go haring off to somewhere she had never even heard of before. She was enjoying the soft light of the moon as it bathed her, reflecting off the buttons on her coat. Suddenly, for no apparent reason, an icy finger of dread wormed its way into her stomach._

_Something was wrong._

_She looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything looked like it should, a countryside forest at night. She began to walk again, uneasy now. She barely got five steps before she heard a noise behind her, like a twig snapping. She spun. Nothing. Only a broken twig, about seven paces from where she was standing. Dread filled her. Something _had _been behind her. She looked around a little more. Still nothing. She turned back cautiously, walking down the path again. Another noise behind her, like leather rustling on leather. She spun again. Still nothing._

_But wait! What was that!_

_A shadow had seemed to move of its own volition. She studied it carefully. It looked like the shadow of either a large dog, or a small horse. She turned and began to run. Almost immediately, she heard harsh noises, almost laughter, before the huge cracking sound of something large breaking through branches. She screamed, and ran faster._

She was distracted out of her reverie by a loud wailing sound. Almost like a wolf's howl. Off to her left, she heard an answering wail, then another to her right. She was enclosed in, with nowhere to run except forward, and her energy was running out. Sweat pored down her face, soaked into her shirt. Her chest was leaden, her breath would not come. Still she struggled on, refusing to give in. If she stopped, she would die. Anger filled her, anger at her pursuers. Why her? Why now? She was already in enough trouble back at work, and now she was going to be killed, riped apart by some wild animal? That just wasn't fair! Her anger turned to fear and terror again when she heard another howl and three answering wails from whatever was chasing her. Why was she so scared? This wasn't like her! She should turn and face her attackers, sell her life, if you could call it a life, dearly. Perhaps it was instinct. Some nameless terror was chasing her, and her instinct was to run.

Her chest heaved, her limbs pumping, her boots throwing up dirt behind her. She was spent. No more energy, no more breath. No more strength of will. Her foot caught in a tree root, she fell heavily to the ground. Now she was finished. She did not have the strength to get up. What little breath she had had been knocked out by the fall. She felt more than heard her pursuers catch up to her. She could not even find the strength to turn over and look at them. Teeth latched on to her shoulder; she cried out in pain. Another bit deeply into her leg at the thigh. She screamed, the pain was excruciating. Bright, arterial blood sprayed out of the wound, down the throat of her attacker. She felt something hard press up against her butt, something hard and warm. This was the final humiliation. Could they not have killed her first? She felt warm breath in her ear, heard a growl as a muzzle nudged her head. What were they doing? Maybe they thought she was dead. Maybe if she lay there long enough, pretending to be dead, they would go away! She tried to stop herself from shaking in fear. This had to be convincing!

She somehow sensed confusion, then disappointment in her head. Almost as if another were thinking into her head. She heard a surprisingly human-sounding sigh in her ear. A voice spoke quietly, scaring her witless.

"You are no fun to chase, Police Girl."

She looked over her shoulder. Alucard's head was visible, but the rest of his body was not. No... Wait... The rest of his body was in his demonic wolf form. She felt the warm throbbing thing push under the hem of her skirt. She gasped in a breath, and looked over her shoulder. His tail was playing with her butt. He was pulsating it to make her think it was...!

Anger coursed through her, and she gathered breath to shout at him. She looked back to where his face was. Her eyes widened, and she blinked in surprise. He was gone! He had gone back to the mansion, leaving her to struggle back herself, with only two fully working limbs. Not to mention the fact she was losing blood, and fast. Muttering to herself, she tried to find the strength to pick herself up. She raised her upper body on her arms, her large breasts just brushing the ground, when her strength gave out, and she fell back to the earth, swallowing dust.

"Ugh... Bloody hell. You bastard, Master!"

**Ok, so this wasn't really a fight scene, but it's what was in my head. Sorry if it disturbed you a little. I just thought it would be better if I wrote it that way. But of course, you out there are the decider's of that! If you liked it, please review. I presume you have read my profile, but if not, please, no anonymous reviews. Let me reply. Thank you. That is all from me.**


	5. A Misleading Conversation

**Disclaimer: Hellsing remains someone else's.**

**OK, this idea came from Cleopatra Antoinette, and when I read the message, I immediately started laughing. My head is full of the wrong ideas sometimes, I think. :D This is a comedy/romance fic between Seras and Alucard, and a little bit of Walter thrown in as well. Probably a little bit of OOC-ness, but I've tried to keep them in character. Enjoy! Oh, by the way, this is going to get a little explicit. But only through interpretation. ;p **

* * *

A Misleading Conversation

The stairs down to the basement were dark and steep, but Walter didn't mind. He'd trod these steps many hundreds of times. He could have descended with a blindfold on in the pitch black, and he wouldn't have missed a step. And he would have stopped at the right doors, too. Not that he would wear a blindfold, of course. The Official Head Servant of the Hellsing Organisation and Butler to Sir Integra Hellsing, didn't do that sort of thing.

Walter was walking down to the basement half an hour before sunset, to give the Hellsing Vampires their nightly meal. He had done so many hundreds of times, and would like to think he had built up a relationship with the two. Alucard was an old business partner; the two had got up to many escapades when they were younger. Seras he saw as the daughter, or granddaughter, that he had never had. She was a sweet girl, who was finding it hard to settle down into her unlife. Walter had vowed to himself that he would be there for her if she needed him, and made sure he was ready to help whenever she needed any.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he walked down the corridor. He would go to Seras's room first. She was closer, and besides, he wanted to check on her. She quite often had nightmares, and he hated to see her have a bad time in sleep as well as in awareness. He reached the door, and was about to open it when he heard a very feminine giggle coming from inside the room, followed by Seras's voice. He frowned to himself, and a brief thought ran through his head as he stopped to listen. _'For all that these doors are 3 inches of solid steel, they are really not good sound insulators.'_

"Why Master, just look at that! Its so big... I can't even get my whole hand round it!"

Alucard's voice. "Don't squeeze too hard, Police Girl, I don't want it to break."

Walter's frown deepened, lines appearing on his forehead. What were they doing?

"Look at this too, its almost too big for me. I can nearly get my whole arm up it!"

"It's not too big, Police Girl. It suits you perfectly. Yours and mine go really well together; a good match."

Walter coughed slightly upon hearing that. Despite himself, a tension was beginning to grow in his loins. Pleasant thoughts of Seras and her... large anatomy were going through his head when he heard:

"Ugh, Master! Don't do that! I need to clean myself off now."

"Don't let it soak in, Police Girl. It'll leave a bad stain."

Walter had to stop himself from choking. Surely Alucard had not just...?

"Hmmm, yeah, that wouldn't be good. Walter wouldn't be too pleased with me if he found out about it."

_'You're damn right I wouldn't!'_

"Walter wouldn't be mad, Police Girl. He wouldn't be happy, but he wouldn't be mad either."

"What does that mean?"

"Want a hint, Police Girl? You should do this naked. It would save a lot on your clothes."

"Master! Don't be a... Ugh, Master! You got that stuff in my mouth! Yeuch!"

Alucard was laughing. Outside, Walter was raging. Alucard _knew _he wasn't allowed to approach Seras in a sexual manner! How dare he disobey a direct order! And with Walter's adopted granddaughter, no less! Walter turned away from the door before he heard anything else, and headed up to Sir Integra's office. If she didn't already, she would want to know of this.

He was in front of her door knocking before he even realised it, his anger simmering at a high boil. He heard her permit him access, and strode through the door briskly. He stopped in front of her desk, trying to control his features into his usual countenance. He looked down, and realised he still held the blood packs in a bucket in his hand.

"Yes, Walter? What is it?"

"Pardon me, Madam. I have reason to believe that Alucard and Seras are having... sexual affiliations in the basement."

She stood up, her hands slamming down on the desk. "What?! After I gave him a direct order!? How dare he!"

"I thought that myself, Madam. When I heard them, I thought it vital that you should know."

"It was, Walter, thank you for telling me. He needs to be stopped! Come, Walter, let's go."

"Yes, Madam."

Integra stormed out of her office and down the stairs, heading towards the stairs to the basement, Walter in tow.

"Are you sure that's what they were doing, Walter?"

"Positively, Madam."

They had reached the bottom of the basement stairs. Integra was nearing the door to Seras's room. She reached it, and threw it open. Walter heard it slam on the wall next to the doorway. Integra was standing there, shaking with anger. Walter caught up with her, and looked over her shoulder. Seras and Alucard were indeed together in her room, and Seras's clothes did indeed have a stain on them. But Alucard was sitting on a chair, one foot placed on his other knee, his gun in his hand. He had been inspecting it, making sure it was up to working order. An empty oil spray sat on the floor next to his chair. Walter looked over at Seras. She was staring, wide eyed, at Integra and Walter. A large oil stain was spreading over her shirt, and more of it was dripping off her chin from her mouth. Her Harkonnen cannon was on the floor in pieces. The barrel was lying next to where Seras was kneeling, and her arm up to the elbow, was covered in oil. Integra opened her mouth.

"Walter?"

She heard no response.

"Walter?"

Still no response. Integra turned around in the doorway. Walter had disappeared.

* * *

**There, how was that? I bet they weren't doing what you thought they'd be! Thanks to Cleopatra Antoinette for the idea. She seems to be the only one so far who is making any requests, aside from those who make requests too broad for me to work with. I do write AxS, people! Read any one of my stories, the vast majority of them are AxS! Request for something specific for the next oneshot! OK? And, as usual, please, no anonymous reviewers. Thank you! That is all. Hope you liked!  
**


	6. The chapter that was here is deleted

Just want people to know I deleted the story that was here because I wasn't happy with it, and I felt it was dragging down the standards of the rest of my work.

Thanks to those who reviewed it regardless. You reviews were appreciated.

Also thanks to Master of the Boot, who provided the idea for the chapter. It was a good idea, I just couldn't do it justice. I still accept ideas though, and I'm working on the next chapter for this story.

Also working on other projects, so it might take me a while. But I will update, I promise.

Yours,

BlackWolfHellHound


End file.
